


Cutesy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska makes the mistake of assuming that "cute" means "weak".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutesy

Vriska didn’t pay much attention to Nepeta. She was just there, a particularly cutesy annoyance. 

That was the thing about Nepeta. Everything about her was _cute_ , from the big eyes to the kitty hat to the horrrrrrrrible cat puns. It got under Vriska’s skin, like itchbugs burrowing into the muscle, and it made Vriska grind her teeth and growl more than usual. She would take Terezi’s chucklebeast attitude and dragon obsession over Nepeta’s sugary sweetness. 

It all came to a head one day in the Veil (inasmuch as there were days in the Veil). There were empty rooms scattered about the meteor, and Vriska was looking for some time to her _self_ , away from all the losers in the lab. 

But of course, in the first empty room, there was Nepeta in her stupid green coat and grubby blue hat, batting aroundd a ball of purple yarn, no doubt filched from Kanaya’s respiteblock. Ugh. So fucking typical. 

Nepeta looked up at Vriska, and she smiled that stupid cat smile. 

“AC looks up and smiles at Vrisker, Nepeta said, sitting flat on the floor and getting her clothes even more dusty and gross. 

“Ugh. Do you haaaaaaaave to do that?” Vriska frowned, leaning on the door frame. “And my name is _Vriska_ , get it right. 

“But that’s not suitably feline,” Nepeta said in a voice that was almost a whine and probably worked on Equius to get her whatever she wanted. “AC says,” she added hastily. 

“What’re you doing here, anyway?” Vriksa surveyed the empty room. It looked… like an empty room. Dusty and too bright in that dim way, like the rest of the meteor. 

“There’s nothing to do and I get bored,” Nepeta said, and she was still doing the pouting-whining thing that made Vriska’s teeth clench. “And I purromised Equius I’d stop purrowling and stay in one purrlace.” She looked proud of herself for that whole collection of puns. It made Vriska’s eyes narrow. 

Vriska grinned, ever so slightly, because Nepeta was sitting on the floor, all big eyed innocent in that sweet blue hat, and Vriska felt like adding another iron to the fire, because she was bored and wanted to have some fun. 

“Let’s roleplay,” said Vriska, and she closed the door behind her. She felt her bulge twitch in that special waking up way when she saw Nepeta’s eyes dart to the door and widen slightly, no doubt scared. This was going to be fuuuuuuuun. 

“Okay. What does Vrisker have in mind?” Nepeta held the ball of yarn in one gloved hand and rubbed her cheek against it, smearing dirt on her face. Ew. 

“I’ll be the giant spider,” Vriska said, and she was moving closer, “and you’ll be the sweet little kitty stuck in my web and at my mercy.” She was standing over Nepeta now, her hands on her hips and her grin wide, showing off teeth. 

“But I’m _not_ a sweet little kitty,” Nepeta protested, and she stood up too, even though the tips of her horns were just about level with Vriska’s shoulder. 

“Yes, you are. You’re completely at my -” 

Vriska didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Nepeta took a flying leap (straight _up_ \- some of Equius’ freakish strength must have rubbed off on her) and put her hands on Vriska’s shoulders. The momentum pushed Vriska backwards, and she landed flat on her back, with Nepeta straddling her, hands transferred from Vriska’s shoulders to her wrists, the one made of bone and the one made of metal. Vriska blinked and squirmed under Nepeta, trying to get her bearings and clear the headache that was blooming like a petalplant in the back of her skull where it hit the ground. 

“Get off of me!” Vriska wriggled half heartedly, more interested in pressing her bulge against Nepeta’s soft ass than really getting free. She wanted to think that she could get free, because obviously this was just Nepeta, and she was a pushover. Except for the fact that Nepeta’s grip wasn’t changing, and she was sitting quite comfortably, knees squeezing Vriska’s sides hard enough to cause bruises. Something about that made her bulge throb even more, and her nook tighten and loosen at the same time in anticipation, making the muscles in her stomach flutter. 

“AC would like to remind the spider that she is a hunter, and now the spider is purrey,” Nepeta said, and she sounded like she was suppressing giggles as she squirmed more, right where it made Vriska twitch. “What should she do with this unsuspecting spider?” 

“Nepetttttttta, get off,” Vriska whined, squirming ineffectually, making vague tugging motions with her wrists but not putting any effort into it. 

“Nope.” Nepeta did something squirmy with her hips, and Vriska groaned, hips going up. 

“W-we should get buckets,” Vriska mumbled, feeling her nook begin to get wetter, and she was going to have a blue stain on her pants soon, if she wasn’t careful. 

“Why would we need something as… lood as that?” Nepeta giggled and leaned forward. “I’ve also purromised Equius I’d never do something like _that_!” Nepeta looked down at Vriska, tilting her head in that disgustingly… cute manner of hers, and Vriska bared her teeth. 

“Aww, Vrisker, no need to get all cranky,” Nepeta pouted, and she leaned further forward, pressing her chest against Vriska’s, her sharp little teeth nibbling at Vriska’s shoulder. She was _far_ too flexible - she changed positions way too easily, pinning Vriska’s hands on either side of her hips, no doubt to stop straining her back and arms. “We’re roleplaying, remempurr?” 

Vriska groaned, her bulge sliding out of its sheath and pressing against her pants, already leaking genetic material. She was going to look like she sat in a blue puddle when this was over.

“And I got you, fur and square.” Nepeta let go of Vriska’s metal wrist cautiously, clearly ready to grab it again if Vriska did anything the little olive blood disapproved of. 

Vriska lifted her hand, about to strike Nepeta, then put it on Nepeta’s hip, squeezing through the horrible green coat and the other troll’s jeans. She was just playing along to keep Vriska from throwing a fuss. She was, in no way, the one submitting. And Nepeta’s ass was soft and her nook would be wonderfully wet and hot (because there was noooooooo way _Nepeta‘s_ bulge would be going into Vriska’s nook), they just needed to take off pants and go at it.

But Nepeta didn’t seem to want that. She didn’t even seem to be that aroused. Sure, there was the telltale sign of her bulge, but there wasn’t any dusky green fluid staining her jeans, from her nook or her bulge. She was grinning that stupid, cutesy little kitty cat grin, and Vriska felt something twist in her stomach, like the hints of a black romance, except it kept twisting, and folding inside of her, until her bulge spasmed, and her nook twitched, and the first pleasure washed over her, from the initial emission of genetic material. There would be more, of course. She needed at least five more before she’d be fully sated. 

But that didn’t change the fact that a flood of genetic material was now staining Vriska’s jeans, and there was a growing puddle under them. They stained Nepeta’s jeans as well, which Vriska got a good look at, because Nepeta was standing up, letting go of Vriska’s wrists. She was making her way towards the door, and Vriska groaned, covering her face with one hand. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the lab,” Nepeta said, and even if Vriska couldn’t see her face she could hear that obnoxious cutesy little grin on her face. “I think Karkitty may have some impurrtant things for me to do. Thanks for roleplaying with me, Vrisker!” 

And that was how Vriska learned not to ambush cutesy little catgirl trolls who regularly killed their dinner with their bare hands.


End file.
